1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine for cleaning bowling balls and shoes. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved machine which cleans the soles of the user's shoes while it simultaneously cleans and polishes the user's bowling ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ball control is important in bowling as it is in many other sports. Ball control requires proper arm and body motion and wrist action to roll the ball in the desired path down the alley and towards the pins. In placing the ball in the desired path, a bowler will usually slide to the foul line in a smooth, fluid motion and release the ball. The bowler's shoes play a major role in allowing the bowler to slide and release the ball with this smooth, fluid motion; but the bowler must keep the soles of his shoes free of dirt, debris or any sticky substances that may cause the shoes to stick to the floor and disrupt the delivery.
As a preventive measure, some bowlers sprinkle powder on the soles of their shoes; but the powder may make the shoes too slippery. Others bowlers use a shoe cleaning device to remove the debris and other foreign substances from the soles of their shoes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,919 issued Mar. 4, 1980 to Burford discloses such a device. The Burford device has a motor with an elongated shaft which rotates a flexible nylon brush and a rubber wheel. The nylon brush is used for cleaning leather soles and heels while the rubber wheel is used for cleaning rubber soles and heels.
To insure that the ball will move properly along the desired path after release, the bowler must also remove any dirt, debris and sticky substances from its surface. To clean the ball, the bowler may use a hand held brush and a cloth to polish it. However, due to the size and weight of the bowling ball, the bowler will usually use an automatic ball cleaning apparatus such as the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,150,392 issued Sept. 29, 1964 to Molander. The Molander apparatus includes a housing, an electric motor and a number of brushing, cleaning and polishing elements.
As stated above, both clean shoe soles and a clean ball are desirable in bowling. Thus, it is desirable to provide for both shoe cleaning and ball cleaning in a bowling establishment. These services should be available to the customer at low cost, maximum convenience and attractiveness, preferably by automated equipment which may be coin-operated by the customer. Such equipment should be compact, requiring a minimum amount of space. The customer should expend little or no effort and a minimum amount of time to obtain the services from the equipment. The equipment may conveniently display advertising and/or educational material for perusal by the user or passersby. Moreover, the equipment should be simple to operate, with safety features that protect the user and other people around the machine, and should be of simple construction, durable and easy to maintain.